Luck of a Pirate
by Robin Goodlass
Summary: Lady Luck gives Captain Sparrow some extra cargo to drop off at his newest destination but how well will he be able to handle it?
1. The Luck of Cap'n Jack

**Title:** Luck of a Pirate

**Author**: Dana aka Puck

**Summary**: Lady Luck gives Captain Sparrow some extra cargo to drop off at his newest destination but how well will he be able to handle it? And, if this is really that important to you, it's author's universe (AU).

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that I deleted "The Deep and Timeless Sea" aka "Quantum Leap" but as I kept writing it, I just saw some long and rather boring fic so out the door it went. Someday I may resurrect it but right now, I'm movin' on. I hope this one does better and ya'll like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I in no way, shape, or form own any of the commercial or historical characters (read: any characters you recognize from Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" or your history books) in this piece of writing. I make no profit off of this other than advancing in my own writing skills and gracious advice from any reviewers. In other words, you have nothing to sue me for. Enjoy.

&&&

**Chapter One: The Luck of Cap'n Jack**

Jack hated the rain. It was wet and cold and created mold and caused unnecessary stops and made all sorts of sea creatures think that they could live in the depths of his ship where no one would find them until they overpopulated the damned thing. Plus, it made him depressed, which was never something that the light-hearted captain enjoyed. Due to the severity of the storm, the crew of the _Black Pearl _had been forced to dock at a small port in the Caicos Islands, a port that much resembled Tortuga but was much lesser known. He ordered his men to be back on board by dusk of the next evening, after the storm had passed. "Aren't ye coming ashore with us, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be along eventually, mate. I want some quiet to get our bearings for our next destination."

"And that would be?"

"For me to know and you to find out, savvy?"

Gibbs nodded, not quite understanding his captain fully but leaving with the rest of the crew all the same.

Thus, Jack was left alone, nothing but the flickering of the lanterns in his cabin casting creative shadows across the weathered walls and the soft pattering of the rain against the boards of his beloved ship.

He pulled out his weathered maps and their respected instruments and set to work, muttering to himself every so often. He knew they were headed northeast but he was unsure of exactly what bearings to take. Going upon either coast, America's or Africa's up through lower Europe would be dangerous; the waters teeming with English vessels and slave ships. A straight shot up through the middle of the Pond would be the best, however, it was extremely risky. They'd have to rely on Lady Luck and passing ships for supplies. Jack groaned and threw himself back in his chair.

"Why am I thinkin' this is worth it?" he grumbled. He hated sailing into unfamiliar territory and not being able to find an easy route only pissed him off all the more.

Hauling himself up out of his seat, Jack decided that a drink or two would clear his thoughts. The pitter patter on the deck above him reminded the captain of the wet and cold outside.

"Bloody 'ell," he growled, his mood worsening but his mind still on the fact that a little wetness outside would be worth the warm liquid in his belly. Pulling on his long, worn jacket, the captain noticed a small hole and a button missing. "And o'course, I've got no one on board who bleedin' sews. Ain't this night turnin' out to be a lovely one?"

He opened the door to the elements, holding a lantern out in from of him to watch ropes and other paraphernalia waft freely in the damp, dark storm. He strode quickly down the stairs of the _'Pearl_, into her depths and retrieved a few bottles of rum, cursing the small sea creatures, anemones and such, hiding themselves in the darkness down there. "Note to self," he muttered on his way back up to the main deck, "next time one of the crew pisses me off, I'll make 'im clean those damned creatures out down there."

Just as Jack turned to head back into the safe warmth of his cabin, something caught his eye. He spun, hand on his pistol, and looked around. "'Ello?" he called, holding his lantern out, both bottles of rum safely stowed in some deep pockets of his jacket. The captain found his guts and conscience tugging to go check the crow's nest but rolled his eyes, very used to ignoring these two sub-conscious signs. "Since when 'ave I ever listened to you now, anyways?" he told his body, spinning again and slamming the door of his cabin. Shadows in the darkness could wait, he had some bearings to find and some drink to consume.

&&& &&&

A few hours and quite a few drinks later, Jack grinned in triumph, setting his compass down and stared at his finished product. "Ah ha!" he cried, taking another celebratory swig of an almost empty rum bottle and making his way outside. Now that he knew their proposed course, he could get that little nagging itch of what the Hell was in the crow's nest out off his mind.

'_Probably just a bird looking to escape the bad weather.'_

The storm had quieted down, the rain ceasing completely and only a slight wind pushing the rest of the clouds away from the port. Jack gazed up at the sky and found a slightly blurry north star before lowering his line of vision to the little-less-than-dark horizon. He guessed he had three or four hours yet until daylight. Just enough time to quickly check the crow's nest before making a leisurely swing around the little port to see if any of his "acquaintances" were still mulling around and had an hour or two to "catch up" with ole' Cap'n Jack.

Finishing off his bottle of rum, the good captain sauntered towards the main mast and shrugged off his jacket and effects. '_No sense in having the things weigh me down when I'll only be but a minute_,' he thought, beginning to climb the netting. However, the higher he climbed, the more slippery the roping got.

"Almost there mate," he reassured himself, going to grab another holding, only feet away from the lookout. His grasp slipped, however, and he found himself dangling, unable to get a good handle or footing.

"Great," he grumbled angrily and let loose a string of nicely chosen curses. "Thank ye, Lady Luck! Perfect time for yer blessing to run out, really!" He finished in a voice volume that neared a roar.

"Yer welcome, Jackie boy!" A cool, almost chipper, voice called. "Glad I could be of service!"

The captain wretched his neck around and, upon seeing no one, figured the rum was getting to him… again. He returned to his attempt at getting a good grip on the ropes when two pale legs dangled next to his head. The captain glanced up and groaned.

"Oh bloody 'ell, not you again," he grumbled before putting on a charming grin. "'Ello there, luv."

"Oh shut ya trap, Jackie boy, yer in no position to be cursing the likes o' me an' then denyin' it." A girl snapped. She was small and child-like, bathed in a pale white light that seemed to emit from inside of her. Her hair and skin were this same colour and her garb mimicked that of a fae. The girl seemed more of a ghost than a person.

"Really now? Well, then, my sincerest apologies. How's about helpin' yer ole' Jackie then, eh? For ole' times sake?" He kicked at the netting again, trying to make a point. His arm was really starting to get tired.

"I dunno… you don't seem too fond of me anymore." The girl feigned a disappointed sigh.

"What makes you say that, luv?"

"Oh… I dunno… YOU JUST BLEEDIN' CURSED ME OUT YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, ROTTEN SON-OF-A-STRUMPET!" She yelled at him.

Jack cringed. "Now, poppet, ye know that was simply out of emotion. I didn' mean it!"

"Prove it to me, birdie. Can ye fly like yer namesake can?" She queried, lifting one of her fingers, causing one of Jack's to lift with it.

"I highly doubt that, luv!" He cried in a panicked voice. "How can I be of service to ye?"

The girl smiled. "That's more like it, my Jackie boy. I can see more of that young thing I helped out all those years ago emerging every minute. But," she grinned, "now that you make the offer..."

"Go on," he urged.

"There's something I've hidden up here that I need ya to take care of for me. Don't go grumblin' about how ye don't have time or any o' that shit neither because I always know you have time for the right things an' this 'ere," she pointed behind her, "is a right thing indeed. I know where yer goin' and it's exactly where I need this right thing to be dropped off. Take care of it, understand?" She stared at him, pale eyes burning into his.

He simply nodded.

"Good, 'cause if anythin' 'appens to this 'ere package, not only I but me sister, Fate, will be after yer arse, Jack Sparrow, and that's not somethin' ye'll be wanting to square with."

Jack paused. "And what's my end of the bargain again?"

"Your life?" she replied with a half smile, lifting another one of her fingers and thus, lifting another one of Jack's.

"Anythin' else?" he asked hurriedly, clamping down with his remaining three fingers on the rope.

"My, my, my, aren't we a greedy little pirate? In return I shall, once again, grant you my blessing. It's all you've seemed to need these years. Your quick little mouth seems to do quite a nice job of getting you out of sticky situations."

"So it would seem, aye?" Jack grinned. "Now then, my dearest Lady, what sort of thing am I supposed to dump off at my final destination?"

"Look in the nest and remember: big things come in small packages. And, for Fate's sake, stay out of trouble!"

Jack looked around but Lady Luck was gone. Suddenly, the ropes didn't seem so slippery and Jack managed to haul himself up into the crow's nest and there, clinging to the mast for dear life, was what looked like a child, wrapped in an immense blanket which concealed any notion of a gender or age. It seemed to be asleep (or unconscious) and shivering fiercely.

Jack sighed, gazed up at the sky and groaned. As a non-verbal response, the ship rocked dangerously. "I KNOW I KNOW!" He yelled at the sky. "I'm not gonna say it!" He picked up the small bundle, hooked it over his shoulder, and began the decent down, easy as all to-do.

"Well, glad to know that you've kept your word Lady," he muttered, heading into the cabin to dry and warm the thing.

&&& &&&

_So, what'd ya think? You'll get a description and some more information in the next chapter. That is, if anyone liked this first one. I'm thinking that Fate might pop in sometime later, when they're already on their course but we'll see how it goes, aye? Reviews are much appreciated! _

_Cheers! _

_Puck_


	2. Mr Captain

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the procrastination, I'm rather hesitant about posting because there are some absolutely vicious MSTers (Mary-Sue Torturers if you aren't familiar with the phrase) that scour these fics in search of a good Mary-Sue to tear apart and post on (and the hypocritical/ironic part? I just joined (one of these said) communities. How embarrassing would it be to suddenly see my fic on there? Oh well, best way to improve your writing, I s'pose.

I'll be using some Spanish throughout the rest of the story (most likely) but I'll always try to provide a key beforehand for those who can't make heads or tails of the language.

Tia – aunt

La niña de piratas – the child of the pirates

I hate to do that as it gives a lot of the story away but… sacrifice for your art. Reviews are encouraged!

**Disclaimer:** I got nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter Two: Mr. Cap'n**

Its chest rose slowly, awknowledging it was merely in a deep slumber as Jack gingerly laid the bundle down on his bed amidst the messy blankets and haphazard pillows. He took a step back, pondering it a moment and was prepared to uncover the thing when he remembered his jacket and effects outside hanging on the damp railing.

"Well, no need for them to get rusty, aye?" Jack stated cheerfully, eager to escape his newfound burden. From there, the captain found every excuse to stay away from his cabin: checking the rigging, getting more rum, taking a quick inventory, making sure the galley and sleeping quarters were cleaned up. Each tedious chore he normally detested, procrastinated on, or handed off to another crew member Jack was suddenly was glad to take care of.

The first glimmers of morning licked over the watery horizon just as Jack emerged from below deck, exhausted. He knew he had missed his chance to find a lady friend. By this time all the creatures of the night would be retiring for the day.

'_They never did look quite as enticing in the sunlight_,' the captain thought with a sigh.

He leaned against the main mast of his beloved and gazed out at the beautiful portrait the morning was offering him. The murky violets and mauves of the awakening heavens gave way to a vermillion and then a rouge, almost rosy colour, not unlike the flushing of a virgin's cheeks. Eventually brighter, livelier colours made their debut as the globe continued to twirl: fiery and fierce oranges and gingers, energetic golds and finally blues so bright and true it was as if the ocean bent up and met the heavens without a seam. It was going to be a good sailing day, a perfect start towards a new treasure and adventure.

And part of that adventure awaited the good captain in his cabin. Jack sighed, enjoying the few moments of serenity he was given by his one true love. He stretched and gave a small yawn before heading to his quarters, opening the door, and peaking in to see what awaited him.

And there was a child; a small and delicate girl with hair the colour of polished mahogany, who was currently examining his cabin, one hand cupped under her chin in a thinking position, the other on her hip. She was young, naught more than six or seven years old, the last of her baby fat as evidence. Jack smiled at her demeanor which was one of the utmost seriousness and determination. About what, however, he had no idea.

"Good mornin', young miss," Jack called, stepping into the room. The child's dim pale blue eyes sprang from their inspection of the small book case in the corner to meet his dark brown ones. He stared back, unsure of what to do, nervous that she would scream of fright. Instead, she cocked her head to the side and examined him with the same serious expression that she had before.

"Good mornin'," she replied finally, her voice clipping the air like a fresh sail in the wind. Jack swore he heard some sort of accent in the short phrase but he couldn't place what it was.

'_What are you supposed to say to a little lass who's been dumped onto your ship by a mythical… thing?'_ he thought curiously.

"You wouldn't happen t' know Lady Luck, would you, pet?"

"Who?"

"Short, young lookin' ghost-type thing. Blonde hair, pale, a pain in the arse most of the time…" he paused, praying that something wasn't going to come out of nowhere and hit him for that remark, "but always good to have around." He finished quickly.

"Lily?"

He paused. "Lily?" He heard the Lady called many things from port to port but Lily was a new one.

"Lily." She responded in a solid tone.

"How do you know erm… Lily?"

"Tia gave me to her; said that she was going to help me get home."

"That Tia be yer mum?"

"I don't gots no mum."

"Uh huh… where does this Tia live then?"

"In Cuba."

"Ye sure don't look Cuban." Everything from her hair and eyes to her only slightly tanned skin and endless freckles confirmed that.

"I'm not."

"Then what are ye?"

"I'm a lady."

Jack smiled and he was reminded of Elizabeth Swann. "A lady, eh? So ye don't -"

"And what're you?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Me?" Jack put a hand to his chest. "I'm Jack Sparrow. Captain, that is."

"Are ye a pirate?"

"Some call me that."

"So, are ye taking me home, Mr. Cap'n Pirate Man?"

Jack paused, holding a finger up to his chin in thought. "Young miss, I'm gonna do somethin' better. I'm gonna take ye on an adventure."

"Lily said that one day I'd meet a pirate."

"Did she now?" He grinned. The captain always relished the fact that the "infamous Captain Jack Sparrow" was a common name in almost every port. If a tale had his name in it, it was bound to be worth listening to.

"Yessir, and she said to be careful because looks were decieving."

Jack scoffed. "Well then, young'n, are they?"

"I dunno. Are you a girl Mr. Cap'n?"

Jack's jaw dropped in shock.

"'Cause you kind of look like a girl. And you have braids in your hair and I've only heard of girls braiding their hair."

"I most certainly am not a girl!"

"Then why you gots so much make-up on? 'Round yer eyes and such."

"Enough questions. You're too curious. Children should never be this curious. They should be seen and not 'eard, savvy? Now, will it be 'little miss' all the way or do you have a proper name to ye?"

"Mary, Mr. Cap'n."

"Got a last name with that?"

"I don' remember it. Tia told me once but in the village they always just called me 'la niña de piratas'. Tia only spoke broken Englishes and lots of Español."

"Then where did you learn to speak English?"

"Lily, mostly. Tia taught me what she could but most of the time I had to guess at what she was saying. I never did understand Español very well."

"Well, Mary, welcome aboard. I'm not quite sure what I'm s'posed ta' do with ye but I'm sure we'll figure somethin' out, aye?" He gave her what hoped came across as a comforting smile before turning to leave. His goal was to round up the crew and be on the open seas by midday. Weather so fine wasn't going to be wasted.

"Mr. Cap'n?"

"Aye luv?"

"Thank you."

Jack smiled. "Anytime, young'n. And ye know ye can just call me Cap'n or Jack or somethin' of that deranged sort, aye?"

"If you say so, Mr. Jack."

Sparrow shrugged, figuring it'd do for the time being.

"Wait!" Mary cried. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just stay here and be good."

"I promise, Mr. Jack."

"There's a good lass. Ta." With that and a flourish of his hand, Jack left to round up his crew and set sail towards Mary's home and his next treasure.

_There you go, a bit more on his new cargo. What do you think? I'm trying to stay away from making her a mini-Mary-Sue and I hope that it's working. Please review it good, bad and ugly please! Cheers, Puck_


	3. Earning her Keep and the New Cabin Boy

**Chapter Three: Earning Her Keep and Cabin Boys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept Miss Mary and Auburn. (My, these get quite annoying. I'd think you'd get the point by now).

* * *

The rest of Jack Sparrow's day was busy, to say the least. It took him much longer than he would have liked to find his crew, or the few that still wanted to journey on with him.

'_Can't force a person to go with you_,' Jack reminded himself, following the last of his now mere ten person crew up onto his ship. He gave out orders gruffly, eying the sun that was already high in the sky. He had wasted enough daylight already.

"Gibbs!" the captain barked, checking his compass and turning the wheel accordingly.

"Yessir?" Gibbs called back, tying off a freshly unfurled sail.

"How long will our current supplies keep us?"

"Last I checked, cap'n, about two months."

"And the rum?"

"Depends on who's drinkin' it," Gibbs chuckled, turning to help a younger recruit who was having some difficulty tying the other side of the sail. They pulled hard against the rope as a fresh breeze puffed out the grey-black canvas, opening it in all, what Jack thought to be, detested glory.

* * *

Just as evening licked the horizon, the _Black Pearl_ had cleared any sight of land. Jack had spent most of the day at the wheel, lazily keeping it on course and enjoying the view that the poop deck gave him of the open waters, reminding him this was the life he was borne to lead. He dismissed the crew to the galley for supper, swung a noose around the wheel to keep her set on course, and headed to his cabin, just after making a pit stop below deck to grab a bottle of rum.

The memory of Mary came flooding back to him only after he had opened his cabin and took a few steps in, seeing her lying on his bed, comfortable as all-get-out, reading. The girl jumped up off the bed guiltily when she heard him.

"What're you doin', little missy?" Jack asked, amused she was still a bit wary of him. _'She should be; I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."_ He thought with a bemused smile.

"N-nothing, Mr. Jack. Just being good like you told me."

"What'cha got there then?" He nodded towards the bed.

"Oh!" the girl cried, guilty and frantic. "I didn' mean t' go through yer stuff, honest, Mr. Jack, but it'd been so long since I read 'cause Tia was too poor to have books an' I only gots to read when a passing ship would dock an' they'd brings books an' the Bible an' all sorts of things tha' had words and I just wanted t' see if'n I could still read! An' yer bookshelf was such a mess, I jus' wanted t' see what books ye had! I didn' mean to pry, honest, Mr. Jack!"

The man chuckled and smiled at the girl. "No need t' be apologizin' Mary."

This seemed to calm the little one and she picked up the book and brought it over to him. "I can't quite understand what this passage means though, Mr. Jack. Do y' think y' can help me with it?"

Jack's eyes widened at he gazed upon the parchment, unknown symbols and letters scrawled across the pages. "Uhm, maybe later, okay luv? Time for supper."

The girl's eyes widened, his reaction quickly put into perspective. "Y' don' know how t' read, do ye, Mr. Jack? I thought all white grown-ups could!"

Jack shook his head. "Not this 'un, luv. I was too busy learnin' how t' sail and stay out from under the eyes of the law. Ole' Jack hasn't always had such a cushy life."

"What 'bout yer mumses? Didn' ye go t' church or nothing? They teach ye how t' read there."

"Oh sure this black-hearted soul was baptized when I was just a wee 'un, but I haven't set foot in a church since then…. 'cept that one time," he paused in lucid memory smirking, his eyes glittering with mischief. "But that was ages ago."

"Then I'll teach ye. Promise." Mary smiled at him, blue eyes glittering with pride.

"Agreed luv. Now, how 'bout some supper? You must be famished." Just as Jack finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Jack called.

A young boy, about twice as old as Mary, walked in with a tray filled with food. He shook nervously. "Mr. Gibbs said y' liked t' eat in y' cabin, sir," he said, his accent a deeper and thicker version of Mary's. Jack racked his brain a minute, now seriously wanting to know the origin of it and became disgruntled when nothing came to him.

"Aye, thank you, son. Set it on the desk, there's a good lad. What's yer name boy, anyways? We picked you up in that little port in Caicos, did we not?"

"Aye sir, y' did. Auburn's me name." Jack's eyebrow rose, causing the boy to continue quickly. "Not me fault, sir, blame me mum. She was told I was a girl when I was born but soon realized the mistake. Names last a lifetime, though, y'know."

"Uh huh…" Jack replied slowly. "Well, welcome aboard, cabin boy. This 'ere," he pointed to Mary, "is Miss Mary. When I'm busy, you are in charge of her. Anything happens to her boy, and worse things will happen to you, savvy? She's precious cargo so take care of her."

The boy nodded feverishly.

"Good, then you are dismissed Auburn." The boy took off, quick as his feet would carry him.

"That wasn't very nice, Mr. Jack. Y' scared the poor boy away. Now he'll never want to be my friend." Mary told him seriously.

"Aye, he'll get over it, missy. Now, come 'ere and eat some of this but stay outta me rum."

"Your whot?"

"Me drink, luv. Rum fer me, water fer you." It was simply a stroke of luck that Tom, the cook, had provided a mug of water along with the meal. It was well-known that Jack rarely drank anything other than rum but water was always useful while it was good, especially to soften the hardtack.

The girl walked over to the table and took a piece of the bread and pulled off a piece of the meat that was lying on the tray. Jack observed her eat the small portion discreetly as he ate his share, leaving some more left her. She needed it more than he did anyways.

"Now, Mary, lass, I'm takin' first watch tonight." Jack told her when they were both done eating. "I need you to stay here. Practice yer reading or whatever you young'ns do when night time comes."

The thought of the little girl needing to sleep completely slipped his mind. Jack never slept; he merely passed out from drink or exhaustion, or both. The place he did it was mere detail. But the girl simply nodded.

"Don' worry yerself, Mr. Jack. But don' stay out all night, ye need yer sleep too." She replied sternly, placing two fists on her hips like a mother would. Jack sighed and smiled at her, wondering exactly how much hen-pecking courage she had in her.

'_No wonder Gibbs fears women onboard and curses them as bad luck_,' he thought to himself, rising from his seat and grabbing his hat and bottle. "'Night now, Miss Mary, I'll see ye in the morn."

"'Night, Mr. Jack!" Mary called as he shut the door quietly. The rest of the crew were sleeping already as the dusk had turned into the dark of night, only the stars and the bright half-moon to guide them now. Jack gazed up at the dark heavens and pin-pointed his dog, Polaris, turning the wheel just a touch more east to keep them going straight.

'_She's not such a bad thing,' _hemused, taking a sip of his drink_. 'She might just prove herself yet_.' Then his thoughts turned to the new cabin boy, Auburn. Jack's eyebrow's furrowed; he didn't remembering seeing such a fiery head of hair board that morning. '_Oh well, we needed a cabin boy anyways. As long as he don't get himself into trouble, I don't care where he comes from.'

* * *

_

Jack leaned against the wheel, his eyes drooping. Something about how the ship was rocking him and the sullen way the moon shone off the water made him sleepy. He yawned, knowing his watch wasn't quite up yet. The captain flipped open his compass, eyes flickering from the needle up to the moon. "Two hours yet, bugger," he muttered, trying to stifle a yawn.

Suddenly, Jack's ears perked. That creak didn't sound like the normal ones his _'Pearl_ made at night. His posture became more erect and alert as he looked around, inspecting the entire ship and her shadows from his current station behind the wheel. There was silence, and then a pair of arms came swiftly around his waist, surprising him and causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Tag, you're it!" A young, mischievous voice cried, the pattering of footsteps echoing out onto the ocean entwined with a rippling giggle.

* * *

_Not my favourite chapter, to be honest, but I'm kind of at a lack of ideas. I know where I want this to go and I know what needs to happen for it to get there but it just seems like no one's really interested in it sigh. Oh well, review even if you didn't like it so I know whether to continue or not._

_Cheers!  
Puck_


	4. Spin Me a Story

Deepest apologies if Jack seems a bit OOC here. I do realize that they've known each other for maybe two days but put yourself in her situation a minute and tell me you wouldn't get attached to the man yourself, especially if you had no one else that showed you the kindness he does. Yes, this is a rather short chapter and really is just… filler (euck) but the next one is longer and… better! (I hope). And thank you so much to Caripsle for returning my faith in this story. :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, as per usual.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Spin Me a Story**

While trying to get his heart rate back to normal, Jack wrapped the noose around the wheel and began prowling about the poop deck for his little predator. "Come out luv," he whispered menacingly. "Come out!" Soon, he heard the soft padding of sneaking feet behind him and grinned. "GOTCHA!" Jack called, spinning around and grabbing the girl.

Mary squealed in surprise and began cackling as Jack tickled her mercilessly. "This is what you get for sneakin' up on ole' Jack!" He laughed as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Mr. Jack, Mr. Jack, I can't breathe!" The little lass panted between fits of laughter. Jack ceased his tickling and watched as she laid herself out on the deck, looking up at the endless starry sky. "I thought ye might gets lonely up here without no one to talk to or nothin'," she explained quietly, tracing made-up constellations in the air with a pudgy finger.

"It ain' so bad," he replied, lying down beside her, remembering the noose still securing the wheel. He pointed to the North Star, "See, that's me dog."

"That's not a dog, Mr. Jack, that's a star," Mary giggled.

"Naw, luv, that's Polaris, the dog star. Some call 'im Canis Major or Sirius, but I like Polaris meself. He's always there, right at the northern-most point, ready to show me the way. Never leaves me, he does. Good ole' fella, nice 'n loyal. As long as you know where Polaris is, you'll never be lost, remember that."

The girl was quiet a moment, taking in the knowledge Jack had just bestowed to her. She shivered a bit, edging closer to him and his warm jacket.

"Mr. Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

She yawned. "Tell me a story, please?"

Jack smiled. '_Curious girl, always has a question on her lips_,' he thought. "A'ight, Miss Mary." He agreed.

"A good one."

"Wouldn't dream of tellin' anything less."

"A'ight." She shivered again and he remembered the blanket he found her in. "Back in a tick, luv." He whispered, getting up and going to get the blanket. He laid it over her small form on the dock and she snuggled into it gratefully, mumbling a 'thank-you' as he returned to the wheel, throwing off the noose. Jack examined his compass under the nearby lantern light and turned the ship just a touch west before thinking of what tale to spin for the youngin'.

"Mr. Jack…" The girl muttered expectantly.

"Patience child," Jack replied. "When I was a lad, just about that Auburn boy's age, my father took me to Tortuga for the first time. He was a rum runner and had to deliver a cache of the stuff and decided it was time I see the real world…"

* * *

"… And that's when we took our leave." Jack chuckled to himself. He turned, waiting for the questions to come tumbling out of her little mouth only to find Mary snuggled into her blanket, breathing deeply and evenly. Gibbs suddenly appeared to relieve Jack of his watch and spied the young'n.

"Jack, where'd she come from?" Gibbs whispered superstitiously, an 'it's-bad-luck' phrase poised on his tongue.

"Caicos, of course. An old friend gave me a good trade to take her to our next destination. She's harmless, Gibbs so none of yer superstitions, savvy?"

Gibbs shifted. "Yes, Cap'n, about that; the destination part, that is. The crew is suspicious because you're not tellin' them where we're headed. They think… funny business is afoot." He gave the captain a wary eye to prove his point.

"Well, they'll figure it out soon enough. Don't they trust me?"

"Well you are dishonest, sir."

"Precisely."

A tad confused, Gibbs looped the noose around the wheel and took a seat on a barrel near it. "Whatever you say, Cap'n. G'night."

"G'night Gibbs," Jack replied, picking up Mary carefully. The girl groaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to the man's warm body, mumbling something incoherent. "Oh and best not to mention this particular piece of cargo to the crew."

"Waiting for the opportune moment?"

"Now you're gettin' it, Gibbs." Jack gave the man a smart nod and headed back towards his cabin, placing the girl on the floor near his bed, deciding to deal with the whole 'sleeping arrangements' bit tomorrow. The captain shrugged off his jacket and effects, keeping his pistol close by and his boots on, and settled into his bed, ready for a good few hours of sleep.

* * *

The morning came too quickly for Jack. He groaned at the sunlight streaming through the portholes, cursing the brightness of the day, and looked for a bottle of rum to dull the pain of his headache. His slumber had been peaceful enough and he was grateful for that. It wasn't often he felt semi-rested the morning after a night up on watch. He placed a foot on the floor beside his bed but instead of his boot hitting wood, he felt a more slippery ground. Looking over, he recognized Mary's blanket – empty.

"Shit."


	5. Music From the Homeland

See Chapter One for disclaimer, I'm sick of being redundant.

Thanks to blondeweasel, Quinn14, and angelwingz21 for your reviews! It's much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Learning Lessons and the Music of Auburn's Homeland**

Jack jumped up and began searching for Miss Mary frantically. "Luv? Mary dear? Come out for ole' Jack! Come on then, no games, it's too early in the morning!" He groaned, rubbing his temples. '_A loose youngin' on me ship, just what I need to wake up to_.'

'_Take care of her, Jack Sparrow…_' Lady Luck's warning echoed in his ears when he stopped to consider a moment that this wasn't his problem. Unfortunately, she had made it his problem. Damnit, she had made him responsible for something. "I hate women," he grumbled, beginning to scour the cabin.

The man picked up the blanket and tied each end to two of the support beams opposite his bed, creating a makeshift hammock. She was around here somewhere and when she was ignored, the girl usually came out of her hiding places on her own.

However, Jack began to get worried when Mary didn't come out from anywhere. It's not like there were many places she could hide. Jack's eyes widened in horror and realization: she was out on the ship somewhere. With grown men who didn't know why she was on the ship. And grown men who weren't exactly grown men in the area of intelligence and morals.

"NOT GOOD!" Jack cried, rushing out of his cabin frantically. "Gibbs!" he cried, rushing up to the poop deck.

"Oh mornin' Cap'n -" Gibbs began cheerfully.

"Where's the girl!"

"Girl?"

"The "extra cargo"?"

"Oh that. She's right down there with Mr. Auburn; 'said that he was supposed to take care of her when you were busy."

"And the crew?"

"The crew pays no mind to her as long as she stays outta their way. Mr. Auburn is making sure of that."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, that's good. Gibbs, go get me some breakfast from the galley. We seem to have gone off course a touch."

"Aye, Cap'n." The first mate replied, heading off.

Jack leaned against the felloe of the wheel and sighed. No wonder so many men hated "the big commitment". He didn't understand why they committed themselves temporarily to a gal in the first place. All that gets him is bitching and hen-pecking and misery and eventually children and more bitching and hen-pecking. "Thank you," he muttered to his ship, "for not expectin' too much o' me." He paused to consider where that train of thought had started but realized that it didn't really matter.

The ship creaked in reply, making Jack smile. Gibbs shortly returned with a banana and a bottle of rum, Mary close behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Jack!" She smiled.

"Miss Mary, where were you this morning? I woke and you were gone!" Jack replied sternly. "I can't have you traversing all around this ship without someone knowin'! Yer gonna get stepped on or thrown overboard by ass'ident or somethin' equally as horrible."

The girl's face fell. "I didn' wanna disturb you; you was sleepin'. An' I know you said that Auburn was gonna take care of me so I went and found him. I'm sorry, Mr. Jack, please don't hate me, please don't throw me overboard!"

Jack groaned as her lower lip began to quiver. '_It's too early for this!'_ he cried internally.

"It's… it's alright, Mary." He sighed. "Just… don't cry. Please?"

She nodded somberly.

"A real pirate never cries." This particular comment made her grin, all thoughts of shedding tears gone.

"I'm…"

He nodded and grinned triumphantly. "Yes, luv. Now go back and play with Auburn. There's a good girl."

"Alright, Mr. Jack." The girl beamed as though she were the sun herself and skipped off to find Auburn.

A cough reminded the captain that his first mate was still next to him. "What!" Jack exclaimed, his voice raising an octave, snatching the rum bottle from Gibbs and taking a long draught.

"Never knew you could be so…" Gibbs faltered for the correct word.

"Look, I don't need some youngin' bawlin' all over me ship. I don't have time for such womanly… problems. Sometimes it pays to be compassionate." Jack gave Gibbs a wink and a grin. "How do ye think I get all me ladies, mate?"

This made Gibbs chuckle. "A'ight, yer redeemed, Jack. Just watch out, that girl looks like hell-fire in disguise."

"Noted Gibbs. Now could you please teach these boys how to tie a real knot? Some of them look loose up on the port side."

As Gibbs dismissed himself Jack watched Auburn and Mary, who were settled up at the main rail, from the helm doing some sort of weaving with small beads and thin manilla rope.

* * *

"Now, y' see, Miss Mary, y' weave this par' through tha' loop y' make with the otha' string an' then pull it tight agains' the ones ye made 'afore. Y' understand t'all?" Auburn asked, watching Mary follow his instruction. 

"I think I get it!" She cried happily, showing him.

"Good, lass! Now jus' keep on goin' like that an' ye'll have a bracelet or necklace or wha'ever ye want it ta be in no time."

"Goodness Auburn, you have some beautiful beads to put in these. What do you make them all fer anyways?"

"Oh I sell 'em at ports and towns when money's tight. Y'see, Miss Mary, y' don' need some education t' survive in this world. All yer need is a few skills and the smarts t' know 'ow t' use 'em."

"What else can you do, Auburn?"

He gave the girl a grin. "Jus' aboot anythin' yer can think of."

"Can ye sing?"

"Aye."

"Can ye dance?"

"Ooh, I be the best jigger in th' New World."

"Can ye read?"

"'Nuff t' get me by."

"Can ye swordplay?"

"Fight y' mean?"

"Uh huh. With a sword an' pistol an' all tha'. Like Mr. Jack."

"Aye; I've learned 'nuff to keep me innards intac'."

"Can ye play an instrument?"

"Aye, I always keep me pipes close by." He patted a little bundle tucked into his belt.

"Wow, ye can do everythin'. If yer so talented, how come yer on a pirate ship?"

"As I said, lassie, all y' need is skills t' get through this world."

The girl stared at him in awe. "Oooh, play sumthin' fer me, Auburn, please? Please?" she begged.

Auburn laughed. "A'ight, I'll play ye a short ditty." He fished the satchel out of his belt and unlaced it, revealing a small, dark, wooden instrument, only about six inches long. It looked like a bunch of reeds tied in a row, each one a bit smaller than the last, with holes at the top. The largest one was about four inches tall; the smallest about an inch and a half.

Auburn winked a clover eye at Mary before he put it to his mouth and blew softly. The morning Atlantic wind caught up the notes, turning and twisting them up towards the nearly cloudless sky. Mary gasped at the extraordinary sound coming from Auburn's pipes. It didn't sound like the music she'd ever heard but at the same time, it felt unnervingly familiar. It sounded like a breeze rustling a forest full of trees and continuing through a field full of hay and various songbirds singing simultaneously; like rain hitting a mirror-still lake softly and a brook's current gurgling over age-old stones, worn smooth with time. It sounded like everything in nature breathing to the same beat, swaying to the same time, and yet doing it all in their own way.

Auburn ceased playing much too soon for Mary's liking and she pouted as he put his pipes away. "'Nother time, lass, an' I'll play ye more from the 'omeland."

"Where are you from, Auburn?" Mary queried.

"Ole' Erin, lass, me beloved Emeral' Isle." The boy replied with a loving sigh.

"Where's that?"

"Farther north than ye've ever been. 'Nuff questions fer now, though. The Cap'n wants ye. Go on, luv."

Mary began to scamper off towards Jack but then turned back. "Auburn?"

"Hmm?"

"That was beautiful, thank you."

"Aye, anytime lass. Ye'll ne'er find music like tha' 'cept in the 'omeland. Keep it in yer 'eart."

"Promise." Mary ran to Jack excitedly. "Didja hear it, Mr. Jack? Did ya hear Auburn's pipe?"

"Aye, luv, I did. T'was beautiful."

"It was like the music was painting a picture and only I could see it and oh, Mr. Jack it was so beautiful! It was a place of rollin' hills and everthin' was green and oh, Mr. Jack, I wanna live in a place like that someday, where I can hear all those sounds all the time!" She sighed heavily, lost in her little dream-world.

Jack smiled knowingly. "Do ye now?"

"Yessir. It felt like I'd already been there, like it was a part of me."

"Well, how 'bout you teach me some words in those books I've been keepin' in me cabin and then we'll get ourselves some dinner, a'ight?"

"A'ight," Mary replied, racing off towards his quarters excitedly, eager to teach.

Jack just gave the young lass's back another knowing grin and followed in her wake, barking out orders as he went. "Gibbs, take the wheel! Mates, I wanna see this deck shine when I come back out or rations are cut fer a week!"

* * *

_This is my favourite chapter so far. It was so much fun to write the music part and there are a bunch of clues about Mary in this but you really have to read between the lines for them. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review for me!_

_Until next time,_

_Cheers,_

_Puck_


	6. Jack and Mary Learn Different Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Mary, Auburn, and the nameless… girl.

**BUT IMPORTE (aka read this!): I LOVE YOU ALL BUT I DO HAVE SOME OFFENSIVE CONTENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER (well, what others consider offensive. I personally consider it humorous). SO if you get offended at the aspect of sexual intercourse being called "f---ing", just skip the last part of this. I may be over-reacting but at least I'm giving fair warning, savvy? THANKS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Thanks so much for the reviews from caprisle and angelwingz21. But what I enjoy more than reviews is being able to put a long list of thank-yous in my chapters so review more!

**Chapter Six: Jack Learns to Read and Mary Learns That There Are Many Facets to a Man**

* * *

"Since I was taught with a Bible, you will be too." It was hard for Jack to keep a straight face, reflecting on the current situation. Mary stood before him, looking proud as a peacock and he was sitting at his desk, obediently listening. "Where's yer Bible, Mr. Jack?" 

"Uhm… very good question, dear." He began rummaging around the drawers of his desk, finally pulling it out from the back of the bottom drawer triumphantly and dusting off the old cover. "Haven't had much use for it, I'm afraid," he added, unsticking the compressed yellow pages.

Mary sighed, walked over and opened to the first page. "The first book is called "Genius" and it's the story of how the world was made."

"Really now?"

"Uh huh."

"Where're the pictures?"

"There aren't none."

"What do you mean? Every good book has pictures."

"Well, this one don't. You have to make 'em up in your head."

"But if we have no idea what these people or places looked like, how can we make up a picture?"

"We use our imagination, I guess. You must have one of those."

Jack paused, holding a finger to his lips. "Y'know, I think I might have misplaced that awhile back."

"That's impossible, Mr. Jack! It's apart of yer head!"

"It is?"

"I think so…"

"Have you ever seen one?"

"They're invisdible, like the wind."

"But then how do you know they exist, luv?"

The girl paused, unsure of how to answer.

"You have faith. And the Bible teaches you about that too!" She replied proudly.

"Well then," Jack sighed dramatically, "I can't compete with the Bible then can I?"

So Jack received his first reading lesson. After he conquered the alphabet, which Mary quickly wrote in juvenile script across the top of the page, she explained how the letters made sounds and he was supposed to put the letters into words to make sentences. By the end of it all, Jack was able to fumble through the first page of the Bible with only minor difficulty.

"This readin' stuff ain't so hard t'all!"

"Told ya," Mary replied, proud of her teaching skills.

"Well then, Miss Mary, why don't you go get Mr. Gibbs for me. I need to speak with him a moment."

"Yessir!" After the young girl had scampered out, Jack tossed the holy book behind him carelessly and concentrated on his maps. With the strong wind out of the southeast, they were able to make great headway and were already up near the middle of the colonies. The captain hadn't dealt much with them but he wanted to make one last stop before heading out into the vast Pond where supplies wouldn't be so easy to come by. His thought process was interrupted by an abrupt knock.

"Enter!" He called.

"Y' wanted to see me, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, yes. Gibbs, you know the colonies, aye?"

"Aye."

"Where's a good port to stop in?"

"Well, depends on the colours we be flyin'." The man paused. "From what I've heard, Boston seems to be a good port; can get almost anythin' there. Last I heard though, the people there were quite liberal and there's even talk of rebellion from the Crown."

"Then Boston it is." Jack replied with a grin. Gibbs moved closer and inspected the map over Jack's shoulder. They decided that it if the weather kept up, they could make port by the next evening.

* * *

"Men, welcome to Boston!" Jack announced as the port was still a faint sketch of land a few leagues away. "We'll be here a few days for supplies and such before we put all land to our rudder so enjoy it while you can!" 

The men yelled varied replies before setting about their duties. Mary tugged on Jack's jacket impatiently. "Mr. Jack, where do I go?"

"You'll stay with Mr. Auburn while I go do captain-ie business and then we'll figure something out, aye? Maybe get you a new dress or whatever you girls like to do," Jack replied.

"Ooh really?" Mary squealed, gazing at her light blue dress, dirty and worn thin. "I've got to tell Auburn!" She ran off to find the boy before Jack could even give a faux-caring reply.

After they reached port a few hours later and docked, Gibbs distributed payment as each man left the boat, giving Auburn Mary's money as well. "Best get her a good hot meal and a nice room in an inn, Mr. Auburn," he muttered to the cabin boy.

"Aye, sir," Auburn replied, taking Mary's hand. "Come on, Miss Mary; let's see what this town has to offer, eh?"

Gibbs watched the two disappear into the crowds before turning his attention back to Jack, watching the captain as he haggled for a cheaper docking fee with an official. The name, 'Black' was thrown around a few times, making Gibbs grin. '_Black as his heart,' _he thought. When Jack was done, the first mate approached him with a short report.

"Well Cap'n, the crew's off and I've got the list of supplies we'll be needin' right here, ready to be ordered and delivered back 'ere. Need anythin' else?"

"No, Mr. Gibbs, that'll be all. I'll be around the town if you need me," Jack replied.

"Aye Cap'n?"

The captain gave the man a cocky grin and sauntered off.

Gibbs chuckled knowingly and set off towards the many shops that lined the port's cobblestone streets, ready to get the supplies needed and be done with it.

* * *

"… And so I skewered him like a suckling pig." Jack finished grandly, taking a deep gulp of his mug of rum. How many the captain had consumed was debatable but it was an un-Godly amount for any man, pirate or not. The buxom brunette on his lap gasped, tracing the scar on his wrist that had prompted the story in awe with a spindly finger. 

"Ye could 'ave died!"

"But I didn'," Sparrow replied with a grin.

"I'm sure ye have many tales hidden beneath these clothes," she whispered, breathing warmly into his ear. "I'd love t' hear 'bout 'em."

"Really now?"

"Ev'ry last 'un," she kissed a trail down his neck slowly, emphasizing each word.

Jack downed the last bit of rum in his mug and snaked an arm around the girl's tiny waist. "Fancy takin' a walk?" She nodded and stood, him following suit.

The captain led his guest out of the tavern and back to his ship, dazzling her along the way with his "heroic" tales from across the globe. Every word that spun off his forked tongue made her gasp and fret over him even more, every phrase drawing her closer to him in astonishment and admiration. He had her eating out of the palm of his dirty hand. Which is why, once they boarded his "grand" ship, he had no trouble whatsoever getting her to accept his invitation into his cabin.

* * *

"Auburn, why can't we stay on the ship tonight?" Mary asked as she settled into bed. The boy had found a nice, respectable inn to keep Mary at with a kind keeper who served good meals and gave them a decent fair. 

"Ain't it more comf't'ble t' sleep in a real bed, Miss Mary?" Auburn asked, settling into a cot near her divan.

"Yeah but I miss the rockin' of the ship; it helps me get to sleep."

"Well, how 'bout I play ye a song? Do ye think that'll do it?"

The girl beamed. "Uh huh."

"A'ight then. Settle in and promise me ye'll sleep."

"Promise."

"This is a song me mum used t' sing t' me when I couldn't sleep."

Auburn set his pipes to his lips and began playing a soft and melodious tune. Mary eyelids immediately became heavy and she felt herself drifting off to sleep, the crashing of the waves echoing in the distance, intertwining with Auburn's lullaby in a haunting harmony.

Later that evening, however, a different noise awoke the young girl. The crashing of thunder and the crackling of lightning awoke Mary and she shook, hiding beneath the covers, terrified. Rain pounded against the windows forcefully like demons trying to break in. "I want me blanket," she whispered tearfully, knowing that the sheer size of it and the warm weight against her body would comfort her. Quaking, Mary slipped out of her bed and made her way out the door, careful not to wake Auburn. "Remember what Mr. Jack said," she reminded herself as she crept out into the late night, "Y' need to be strong, yer a pirate. Pirates don' cry."

The little inn wasn't more than a few minutes walk from where the Black Pearl was berthed and Mary felt comforted to see the dark massive ship standing proudly against the storm, faded black sails strapped tight to the masts. She noticed a light on in Jack's cabin and her heart gave a leap of joy. "_Mr. Jack always makes everythin' better_," she thought, running up the gangplank and over to the door. Noises coming from the other side of the door made the young lass stop a moment. She listened, ear pressed against the cold, wet wood. Loud groans and yelling could be heard. "Mr. Jack's in trouble!" She cried fearfully. The girl looked around quickly for something to use against Jack's assailant and saw a mop leaning against a railing, forgotten by a careless crew member. She dragged it back to the door, knocking the handle against it accidentally before turning the knob and giving a great heave, pushing it open.

"You stop hurtin' Mr. Jack now or I'll beat ye and throw ye to ole' Hob hisself!" She cried, rushing in to the cabin. Her eyes widened when she saw that Jack's "assailant" was just a girl, sitting on top of him, naked and sweaty, blankets gathered around her hips. The stranger screamed and drew up a blanket to cover herself and Jack started spitting curses at Mary left and right in his drunken state. Mary didn't quite understand what was going on but from the way Jack was yelling, he was livid at her. "I'm sorry!" she cried, dropping the mop and backing out the door. "I didn' mean nothin'!"

"Whoever ye are, get the bloody 'ell off of my ship! An' if I sees ya in the morn, I'll kill ya!" was the last thing Mary heard before she tore down the gangplank and into the cold, wet night, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" Auburn hollered urgently, running onto the Black Pearl early the next morning. "CAPTAIN!" 

"What the bloody 'ell are you yellin' about son?" Jack asked, coming out of his cabin and rubbing his head, the reminisce of a massive hangover and hard fucking from the night before.

"It's Mary!" Jack's attention was suddenly more acute. "She's disappeared, sir! I watched her fall asleep meself and when I woke up this morn, she was gone!"

"Oh bugger." He looked at the young boy. "You have no idea where she could have gone?" He asked seriously.

"Not a clue sir. Happy as a clam, she was, last night. I played her a song and she was sleepin' peacefully and then, poof! Gone!"

"Well then, looks like we have a bonny lil' lass to find, don't we?"

"Aye sir," Auburn replied worriedly.

"Ask around, saying she's yer sister, aye? No needs to have suspicion arise. Remember son, where would you run if you were a six-year-old girl?"

"Aye Cap'n." The boy took off down the gangplank up the street.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. _'I knew there was somethin' familiar about that voice last night._' This was not good. _'Lady Luck is going to kill me! Or worse,'_ his eyes widened in horror, _'take my manhood!' _He cursed himself before trying to think about where she could have gone hiding. _'I did promise her a dress today_,' the captain remembered. He headed towards the seamstress's shop, hoping that his train of thought would be the same as Mary's.


	7. Of Dresses and Rum

Thanks to the reviews from: GirlX2 and caripsle.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own characters which are easily recognized because hey, surprise surprise, they weren't in the movies!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Of Dresses and Rum**

Jack went sauntering through the streets, peeking in doorways, occasionally inquiring to local shop owners if they had seen a "young lass with brown hair and blue eyes, about yeigh tall (gesturing to a height about to his hip)". No one had seen heads or tails of her, which made Jack even more nervous until he came upon a simple dress shop, just off the main street of the wharves. He poked his head into the store and spotted her: the young girl sitting near a woman in her twenties, talking animatedly.

"Ah, Mary, there you are luv!" He cried, waltzing in confidently. Mary's demeanor changed quicker than a storm hitting the open seas when she saw him. Her eyes grew wide with fright and she disappeared behind the young woman with a high-pitched yelp, clinging to her skirts protectively.

"May I help you?" the young woman asked, a cold edge to her voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes. That little girl belongs to me."

"You own her?"

"Not exactly but she does have a passage on my ship so if you'll just…"

"Mary, dearest, could you go in the back for a few minutes? This man and I need to have a little chat." The woman asked the girl kindly. Mary darted behind the curtain that led to the back rooms quick as lightning in synchronization as Jack stepped towards the counter that separated the two parties, the beginnings of a quick-witted lie poised on his tongue.

"Now, my good woman…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE, YOU STUPID, HORNY, MINDLESS GIT!" She bellowed at him. Jack cringed, knowing only one person -or being, rather- would be so bold as to curse him down like that.

"Lady Luck, darling, it's wonderful to see you again!" He responded, holding his hands out and smiling warmly. "You look quite different than last time I saw you."

"Oy Jackie, how could ya be so bloody idiotic?" She clapped a hand over her face.

"Now wait a second… I was just doin' what I do!"

"WITH A CHILD AROUND?"

"She was safe in town with Auburn, luv! In some inn or whatnot!" He whined. "Come on, can't ole' Jack have some fun now and again?"

"Auburn?" The Lady's expression furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, my cabin boy. Takes care of her, keeps her busy," Jack replied encouragingly, hoping that this bit of information would calm the raging spirit.

"Auburn…" She rolled the name around for a few minutes, thinking.

"Old lover, pra'ps?" Jack queried.

"Oh Jackie, is that all it is with you?"

"No, there's the sea. And the Black Pearl. And treasure. And…"

"Why did ye threaten her Jack? She's only a child! Ye know, if I hadn't found her, she'd probably be dead or knocked into the harbor or somethin'? Ye really are the thickest bastard I've ever had to come in contact with."

"Wait, why are you in Boston anyways?"

Lady Luck shrugged. "Eh, I like to pop around to different ports, take different forms to make a few coins here an' there, see different people."

"So nothing to do with watchin' me arse, eh?"

"Why would I waste me time with that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "So, now may I have Miss Mary back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why the bloody 'ell not!"

"She has to come back to you on her own; I can't make 'er."

"Sure you can! A few fancy words and cooing or whatever you do and she's perfectly fine again!" He waved his hands ceremoniously for effect.

"But Jack, she's not my responsibility…"

"That's not my fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not; **you** made her my responsibility."

"Thus, she's your responsibility all the same."

"Damn you."

"Damn me all ye want, Jackie boy, but my name is the one that's on yer lips when ye get into shit, remember that."

Jack hated it when she was right. He hated it when anybody was right, but with her, it was always worse. "A'ight," he sighed, feeling defeated. "What do I have to do to get bonny lil' lass to like me again?"

* * *

That evening, Jack and Mary returned to the 'Pearl, Mary in a new dress and bonnet and Jack in a sour mood. He was forcibly persuaded to apologize to Mary for what he said; promising that it wasn't true and he would never hurt her. However, that promise was almost broken when she made him swear he wouldn't go "wrestling with a girl in his cabin" ever again. He then proceeded to buy her a new dress and bonnet which he was convinced Lady Luck had overcharged him for but had, for once, bitten his tongue and just paid the price. 

He went into his cabin without a word, slamming the door for effect. Mary walked around the ship, feeling pretty and clean in her new dress, watching the sun set, slightly oblivious to Jack's mood.

"Miss Mary?" Auburn called, seeing her as he walked up the gangplank, tired from a day running around looking for the girl.

"Hullo Auburn. Mr. Jack found me and then he bought me this pretty new dress. Do you like it?" She spun, giggling as it flared out.

"It's very nice, Mary. Why did ye leave las' night? I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry Auburn. I wanted me blanket and then Mr. Jack scared me so I just kind of… ran. I won't do it again though, promise."

"A'ight, there's a good lass. Are ye hungry t'all?"

"Not really, I really just want to stay on the ship for awhile. I've missed her."

"A'ight, if ye say so. I'm goin' int'a town to get some vittles and I'll be back later."

"Okay."

He bowed slightly and left Mary to herself, shaking his head at her antics.

The young girl wandered around the ship for awhile before discovering the stairs that led down to the hold below. She decided to explore, skipping down the steps and passing the galley and many hammocks, guessing that's where the rest of the crew slept. Farther past that, however, she found the holds with large barrels and crates all labeled with different things. She found spices, sugar, gunpowder, and even some bolts of cloth. "R-r-um. Rum!" Mary said, proud of her reading. "This must be what Mr. Jack loves so much. I should bring a bottle up to 'im, make 'im feel betters."

She picked a bottle out from the crate and started back to the stairs, peering at it curiously. "Wonder what it tastes like. I bet it's sweet, that's why Mr. Jack likes it so much." She pulled at the cork wedged in the top but it stuck fast. Putting it in her teeth, she pulled again and after a few tugs, it came loose. Holding the cork in one hand, Mary tipped the bottle back and took a sip. It was bitter and burned, making her spit. "Euch!" She cried. After, however, she felt warm and relaxed. "It must take some getting used to," she decided, taking another sip. The second time didn't surprise her so much and she was able to swallow some. The young girl, now feeling warm and fuzzy, went back and picked up another bottle. "For Mr. Jack!" She giggled, heading back towards the stairs.

A light knocking made Jack sit up in his bed. He had been trying to sleep, let the bad day be forgotten in dreams but he knew that there was only one person that would bother disturbing him in his bad mood and that was the cause of his bad mood.

"Go away, Miss Mary," he called, covering his eyes with his arm.

"But Mr. Jack, I have a surprise for you!" The girl called back.

"Can't it wait?"

"It's really good; you'll like it, I promise!"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, hauled himself out of bed and went over to open the door. What stood before him made him laugh even though he knew he should be angry. There was little Mary holding two bottles of rum, one of them already opened slightly less full than the other, swaying slightly and giggling.

"Please don't be mad at Lily, Mr. Jack. She just don't want nothin' 'appenin' t' me. I brought you this; it always makes ye happy." She held the bottle out to him smugly.

"Come on in, luv. You shouldn't be drinkin' this stuff, y'know. It's bad for ya."

"But it's good, once ye get past the burning and such." She giggled, obviously inebriated.

Jack chuckled, taking both bottles. "And a lil' goes a long way. Come on, time for bed."

She walked into the cabin, almost falling over, and took a seat at his desk. Jack set the unopened bottle on the desk, out of her reach and took a swig of the other one, smiling slightly. '_Now how can I be upset at that?'_ He thought to himself.

Mary started giggling madly, taking off her bonnet and shoving the Captain's hat over her mahogany hair. She found his jacket, discarded over the chair and slipped it on before parading around the cabin, hooting and hollering.

"Arrr, I'm the fiercest pirate in all the seven seas! I'll make ye beg fer mercy, ye scabberous dogs! Get to work ye lazy bastards!"

"Now, where did you learn such fowl language!" Jack asked incredulously.

"You."

"Oh."

"Mr. Jack, you have a hole in this." She showed him the jacket, a piece missing from the hem.

"I know, I've been meaning to patch it up."

"But boys don't sew."

"You'd be surprised."

"They don't sew well. I'll do it."

Mary went over to her hammock and pulled out a small sack, fishing out a bone needle and thread.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked. He didn't remember any sack when he found her.

"Auburn," she replied simply, setting to work on the jacket. It didn't take much to sew up the hole and within minutes, she was done, clipping the end of the thread with her teeth. "There all done."

Jack was surprised that she could focus on such a task after drinking. "Why thank you Miss Mary. Now, luv, time for bed. Come come."

"Awww, Mr. Jack…" she whined.

"The quicker you get in bed, the better story I'll tell you." It didn't take much more coaxing than that before Mary had replaced his jacket where she found it and climbed up into her hammock, pulling the covers around her. "The hat?" He inquired.

"Mine. Unless you tell a good story."

"Aren't we the little haggler?"

"Pirate."

"'Scuse me, pirate." Jack echoed in mock embarrassment. He settled back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, lounging a bit. "Have I told you the story of when I impersonated an officer of the Royal Navy to catch a passage to Singapore?"

"Nope."

"Well then, there I was, looking for a way to get to Singapore because there was a voodoo witch there that had promised me something of great value…"

* * *

_Hope ya'll liked it! Thanks so much for the reviews from caprisle! This story will only have a few more chapters though, I'm afraid. I don't want to make it too dreadfully long, especially since I have the beginnings of another in the works and a few one-shots I'm mulling over as well as school starting soon. I'm sorry if some of these sentences were written confusingly… I sometimes have an issue with that. Please review! Cheers, Puck_


	8. Hell Before Heaven

Thanks to the lovely reviews from caripsle and GirlX2. It's much appreciated, really: ) Sorry I haven't updated in, what, two weeks? School's started and things have just been crazy trying to get back into the routine.

Disclaimer: You know the routine by now. I own Auburn, Lady Luck and Mary. Other than that, I got nothing.

**Chapter Eight: Hell Before Heaven**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather turned colder as the Black Pearl continued on her course north, past the remaining colonies of England and France and into waters that most of the crew had never traversed through before. The days past quickly mounting into weeks and, eventually, a month. Mary had grown to wearing a midshipman's jacket that she found in the depths of the 'Pearl. When asking Jack about its origin, the man shrugged. "Not a clue dove, but I've had so many cabin boys and powder monkeys and the like that I don't even bother to keep track of 'em anymore."

On one particular sunny and warm day, a rarity now, the good Captain stood at the helm, watching his young passenger play with Auburn, how much the young girl had grown while under his custody dawning on him. Her hair was longer and wilder than ever, the scorching sun of the Caribbean lightening it to quite a softer shade. She had grown taller as well. Her face and appendages had become a caramel colour after, of course, it had toughened against some Hellish sunburns. Jack smirked at the memories of her being almost seared to a crisp, screaming bloody murder in his cabin as he tried to desperately to pin her down and put some Aloe Vera plant on the tender skin.

"Come on Miss Mary," Auburn teased, "I'll race you to the top of the foremast!"

"No you won't!" Mary cried, "I'm the fastest climber up these ratlines there ever was!" She turned towards Jack. "Ain't that right, Mr. Jack?"

Jack gave the girl a grin. "I don't know, Mary, he has longer legs than you and the boy is older."

"You watch! I'll show you; I'll show the both of you!" She vowed, placing her foot in the first loop and turning to Auburn. "If I win, you have to tell me a story AND play me a ditty on your pipes tonight, Aubie."

"And if I win, you have to dance for us, Miss Mary," Auburn replied with a grin. He had shown her a few steps and before anyone knew it, she was stepping and dancing all over the ship.

"It's a deal. See you at the top!" The girl cackled, setting off up the lines.

Jack watched the two children with a bemused look, scurrying upwards faster than any of his crewmen.

"Gibbs, will you get a look at that, eh?" He asked his first mate who was leaning leisurely against the railing near him.

"Quite a sight, sir. It's nice to have some young blood 'round 'ere, doncha think?" The elder replied.

"Aye, t'is."

Mary pulled herself up on the main mast and tapped the wood next to her just as Auburn reached for it.

"I WIN!" She yelled into the wind triumphantly.

"Oh you got a head start, that's why, Miss!" Auburn replied, already heading back down. "Come on down now, Mary. The cook needs me in the galley to help prepare the evening meal."

The girl waved at him. "You go on, Aubie; I wanna stay up here awhile in the crow's nest."

The boy shrugged, bracing himself against a good breeze. "A'ight but be careful, aye Miss?"

"As always Aubie. Remember, you owe me a song and a story later."

"Dutifully noted, Miss Mary." The boy gave her a nod and started back down as Mary climbed into the crow's nest and settled herself against the mast comfortably. She wasn't sure what struck her as so homey about the location but she knew it felt familiar and as she drifted into a sleep, she thought she heard a crackling of thunder far in the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm had unfolded quicker than anyone could have ever imagined.

"Cap'n, Cerberus must be pulling this storm out from the depths of Hell itself!" Gibbs cried, soaked through to the bone, as he unsuccessfully tried to get one of the sails fastened. The wind howled a reply that made every man's blood run cold. One might have thought there was a young girl's scream mixed in with it as well, twisting and playing with the ship and the men upon it like a toy as it did.

Jack didn't answer but tried his best to keep his precious ship afloat as the crew around him scuttled about, praying to whatever Deity they believed in above to save them.

"Get everything tied down and then get the men below!" Jack called back, squinting against the spray and rain.

"But Cap'n, what -"

"NOW GIBBS!" Jack roared, watching the enormous waves crest just off the starboard side. _'I'd rather lose what's able to repair than something that'd never reach a dock again,'_ he added in an afterthought.

Just as the crew had begun heading below deck, Auburn hurtled up the stairs, sliding all over the slippery deck. "CAP'N!" He yelled, frantically.

"Down below, immediately, Master Auburn!" Jack ordered, lightning accentuating the madness in his eyes.

The next two words that Auburn mouthed were lost to the wind but Jack's eyes widened in fear anyways, being able to read the boy's lips.

"Miss Mary."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack found Mary, she was in hysterics, clutching to the mast at the center of the crow's nest for dear life as the beam swung limberly back and forth in the storm. The captain swore he heard pitiful prayers spewing from the young one's chattering lips.

"Mary, what the bloody 'ell are you doing up here?" He called, beckoning the girl to him.

"I fell asleep, Mr. Jack, I'm sorry!" She sobbed, unable to let go of the mast. "I didn' mean to! I'll ne'er do it again!"

"You have to come with me; you'll die up here!"

"I'm too scared!"

"Mary, you have to trust ole' Jack." He held a hand out to her. "One step, that's it, I promise."

"I can't, I'll fall!"

Lightning cracked above them and she shrieked in fear.

"Miss Mary," Jack pleaded, thinking quickly. He wasn't in the mood to be struck by lightning but he couldn't figure out what would make the girl move. Sometimes, he really hated anything under the age of twenty-one. "What would Lily say? She wouldn't want you to die up here. Come now, lass. She'd trust me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The girl shook, whether from fear or chills Jack couldn't tell, and slowly inched out her arm. Jack grabbed it and swung the girl towards him and felt her clammy arms latch around his neck.

"Now hold on, Mary, and we'll be inside quick as…" he stopped his sentence, the word 'lightning' not seeming very appropriate at that moment.

Clasping one arm around her protectively, the Captain was about to make his way down the ratlines when a sparkling blue met his eyes. Beyond the roar of the merciless sea and the Hell-initiated tempest, was land. Surreal green met by a striking blue sky, hazy mountains even farther in the distance. It wasn't just any land though, it was the destination he'd been seeking the entire journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've had this done for ages but haven't thought it good enough to put up yet. I hope you enjoyed it! Only one or two more chapters after this and then it's unsure of when you'll be hearing another tale from ole' Puck here. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!_

_Cheers,_

_Puck_


	9. Scars and Destinations

**Chapter Nine: Lightning Bolts**

**Disclaimer:** Own no one except my own characters.

* * *

Just as he touched the wooden deck, however, a crack of lightning echoed around them, followed by the snapping of wood as the top of the foremast broke off. Razor sharp splinters mixed with the rain that pelted down around Jack and Mary and all Jack could think of was to protect the child, his precious cargo. He huddled around her, reaching out to find a bearing, unsure of if they were sliding off the deck of the 'Pearl herself.

'_This bloody rain makes everything dissimilar,' _he cursed. As he reached out though, the bulk of the top of the mast came down, slicing the length of the man's forearm. Jack gritted his teeth at the excruciating pain and, adrenaline pumping, ran towards his cabin door, which was, at that moment, closer than the stairs leading below deck, blood pouring out the deep gash in his left arm.

* * *

The rain subsided as did Mary's hysterics and everything went back to normal, as normal as it could be, on the now-damaged ship. Auburn was the first into the captain's cabin to check on the child, all formalities forgotten in his concern. Jack, feeling light-headed and drowsy from the loss of blood, hid his arm best he could from the two and gave Auburn orders to set sail for the nearest port. "There's an island a few leagues away. With good winds, we should reach it by morning for repairs. Make haste, boy!"

Mary toddled over to Jack, concern writ all over her face. "Mr. Jack, yer bleedin'."

"I'm quite well aware of that, Miss Mary." Jack replied through gritted teeth.

"I can fix that, ye know."

"Mary, dove, this ain't some coat corner you can just sew up."

"What's the difference?"

Jack paused, mulling over the innocence of the question. He didn't really want to do it himself but he had been preparing to do so anyways with a doctor not readily available on board.

With a sigh he agreed. "Alright Mary but get me a bottle of rum first to ease the pain."

She skirted off to get it along with the needle and thread necessary. Grimacing, Jack examined the freely open wound that was his forearm now lying in a useless, bloody mess on his leg. He was surprised that he could still move his fingers; surely a slash such as that would have clipped all the nerve endings and blood vessels, delaying death only a few hours at most.

Mary returned with two bottles, handed one to the captain and dipped a cloth in the other. "I seen Tia do this all the time with boys who went off to battle and come back worse than you. It'll only hurt a little, promise."

Jack smiled at her concern for his well-being; he knew what was coming. He took a deep drink from his bottle as she patted the open wound, trying not to choke at the pain. After the rum had begun to successfully numb the pain, she began to sew the extremity up, beginning by his wrist, pulling the two sections of skin tightly closed. It hurt, no doubt, but Jack wouldn't let Mary see his pain, he took it in stride and let the strength of the rum wash over him and send him into a warm, drunken state. The captain was still amazed that the girl could stand such a gory sight.

"There all done," Mary said, smiling as she patted the newly stitched wound with one more douse of alcohol to sterilize it.

"I'm proud of you, Mary." Jack commented as he lay back onto his bed, ready to fall asleep.

"I seen it done many times with Tia; t'ain't nothing."

"Better get some sleep, luv, we'll be going ashore in the morn."

"That'll be a pretty scar, Mr. Jack. I'm sure one day you'll tell your little dove or lass about how you got it."

"Maybe so, Miss Mary, maybe so," Jack murmured before dropping into a dreamless sleep.

Mary watched him fall asleep and cleaned up the mess that had been made in the entire ordeal, pondering to herself what was going to happen now.

'_Lily told me that he was going to take me home. I wonder if this is home_," she thought, gazing out at the port steadily coming into view, basked in another sunrise. '_I wonder if this is Aubie's home too.

* * *

Jack awoke as he felt his ship dock in the port and knew what task lay ahead of him. He still felt weak and dizzy from the events of the night before but he also knew the sooner he got Mary to… where ever she was supposed to go, the sooner he could find his treasure._

Such a special occasion called for fresh clothes so Jack changed out of the bloody rags his clothes had become and donned new, fresh(er) ones before going out on deck.

"Mr. Gibbs, Miss Mary, Mr. Auburn and I are going ashore." He announced.

"Cap'n, the two youngin's have already gone."

"What! Why did you let them go?"

"Because Auburn wanted to get Miss Mary some proper breakfast and I didn't see a problem with it. T'is a small port, sir, how far could they go?"

Jack rolled his eyes and spat out orders to his crew as he scuttled down the gangplank in search of the two children. "Anyone who so much as sets one foot off this ship, save Gibbs to fix her, will get a beating the Dread Pirate Roberts would be afraid of!"

* * *

Auburn had taken Mary to a small tavern to get a nice, warm breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat, Aubie?" Mary queried, eating her hot porridge happily. It'd been ages since she'd had a good hot meal.

"I ain't too 'ungry, Miss Mary. After yer done, we're goin' on an adventure."

"Ooh really? Where?"

"Up top o' the hill. We're meetin' someone impor'ant."

"Who Aubie?"

"Surprise, Miss."

"Will I like 'em?"

"I'm sure ye will." He smiled, a dark secret hid behind his eyes.

* * *

_Well, next chapter will be my last and that's where the twist comes in. I hope ya'll enjoy it! I know it was kind of short and rushed; sorry about that!_

_Cheers,_

_Puck_


	10. Twilight

**Chapter Ten: Twilight**

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing except everyone not copy written in the story. There is a cross-over from a literary source and I don't own any from that either but I'm not telling you what it is because it'd ruin the ending, haha. Point is, I don't own anyone except Auburn, Mary, and Lady Luck.

_I want to thank everyone who's read this and I really hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it for the most part. I'll probably have another story up soon that I've been working on for awhile and if you enjoyed this one, you might like that one. I'm also trying to start up a story with the author Alel (Wench's Log, or A Girl Geek's Journal of Piracy) so be on the lookout for more from yours truly! Thanks a bunch, you guys who read and review are tres best!

* * *

"Auburn, I'm tired and it's getting late," Mary complained as they trudged up a great hill, a mountain more the like._

"Would ye like me t' carry ye, Miss Mary?" Auburn asked, his patience never failing once.

She nodded and he swooped her effortlessly up onto his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

At the same time, the good captain was trudging up the same hill, just on the other side. The harder side, actually, covered with rocks and tree stumps which he was having an awful time avoiding.

"Ow- God damnit- bloody Hell- stupid fuckin'- OUCH!"

This hill was where the townsfolk said that they heard the boy talk about but they warned Jack against going there. "T'is haunted, sir, with creatures that only come out at twilight and do horrid tricks on them who go up there! Beware good sir!"

Jack, as per usual, didn't pay any mind to what they said and had started off, thinking it to be an easy trek for sure. Half a day later, however, he wondered if the top was just an optical illusion and he'd never reach it.

Auburn and Mary reached the top before Jack and settled in a soft pallet of grass. "Look at the sunset, Aubie. Are we going to stay the night here? What about Mr. Jack? We should be getting back; he'll be getting worried."

"Don't worry yer pretty lil' head 'bout nothin', Miss. Everythin'll be just fine. Sit here wit me an' I'll play ye a lil' ditty, aye?"

Her face began to glow with excitement. "Yay!" She cried joyfully, settling beside him obediently.

Placing the pipes to his lips, Auburn began to play a cheery little jig, the melody dancing about in the colours of the sunset. Mary's attention was caught by little lights rising up from the ground, sparkling and bouncing all around.

"Ooh Auburn, look! Fireflies!" She got up and began chasing them immediately, trying desperately to clap her hands around them. She shrieked, however, when they began getting back at her, zipping around and pulling at her hair and ears. "Auburn help!" She cried, fearfully, running back to the boy.

Auburn laughed. "They're just playing with you, Miss Mary."

"What are they?"

"They're faeries."

"Faeries?"

"Aye, we're in a faerie ring."

"Does this mean yer a faerie too?"

Auburn opened his mouth to answer when there was a cry and cursing.

"Ach! Get offa me you bloody little imps!"

The two turned and saw Jack swatting the faeries away from him. Auburn laughed and played a little trill on his pipes and the faeries disappeared immediately.

"Thank you, Mr. Auburn. Why the blazes did you come up here in the first place?"

"Mr. Jack, I saw faeries!"

"That's wonderful, Miss Mary, let's get back to the ship, aye?"

"I like it up here though, Mr. Jack. It's just like in my dream."

"Mary…"

There was a sudden chirping noise and the little balls of light came out again, chanting a high-pitched version of the girl's name.

"They recognize ye, Miss Mary," Auburn said with a satisfied smile.

"A'ight boy. I've had my suspicions about you but I want to know what's going on!"

"We're goin' home, Captain Sparrow."

"'Scuse me? We?"

"Mary and I."

Jack gave the boy a blank look.

"Captain Sparrow, allow me t' introduce meself…" the boy gave a bow and opened his mouth when a high pitched screech came out of nowhere followed by a larger ball of light which subsided to reveal a young, flawless woman with long dark hair and wicked eyes.

"Ho mischievous Oberon, back again? I hoped you'd be gone forever more. Where's my changling boy?" she spat.

Jack looked at Auburn who somehow was shed of his sea fairing clothes and was now clothed in a dark cloak and a tunic made of birch bark and leaves.

"Fair Titania, I've brought you back something better." He pushed forth Mary. "This is Mary, the daughter of that wanton, Anne Bonny. Doest thou remember her?"

"Aye I do," the woman replied. "I remember ripping you from her bed when she was barely of age. You've always been taken to virgins."

Jack had to snicker at that, being the man he was. This decided to be a wrong move, however, when the woman turned on him, eyes glaring.

"And who be this, trespassing on our faerie revels?" She asked, advancing on him.

Jack swallowed his fear and answered confidently. "Captain Jack Sparrow, my lady. Lady Lily Luck sent me to take this child here, promising treasure in return."

A cackle grew out of nowhere as the Lady spun out of thin air and settled on the ground.

"Knew ye'd be needin' me help, ole' Jackie boy." She grinned.

"Enough of this. This is a tainted child; I have no use of her."

"Titania, why must you be so harsh? She's half yours!" Luck protested.

"If I claimed half of that womanizer's illegitimate children, there'd be more than in all of Ireland!"

"Rash wanton, she is a good lass. Smart and strong. With the proper training, she'd serve you well. Her faerie half is stronger than any I've ever seen." Auburn objected forcefully.

Titania huffed and with a wave of her arm disappeared, child in tow.

Jack looked from Luck to Auburn and back again.

"What about my treasure?" he asked.

Luck rolled her eyes. "Aye, aye." She turned to the faerie king, gesturing. "Oberon, you promised."

"Aye and I always keep my promises." Out of nowhere he fetched a small sac. Upon seeing Jack's face react to its size, he laughed. "Oh silly mortals, always valuing size more than quality. Just take it and use it wisely, aye?" He threw it to the captain who produced from it a set of pipes, much like his. "These are special so use them wisely. The moment you set it to your lips, you'll know how to play it. But if you need help, play something you remember me playing and someone will come running on the quickest of winds. Godspeed, Captain Sparrow, it's been a joy serving under you. Thank you for returning my daughter to me."

The king took a bow and disappeared, Lady Luck close behind him.

"Stay out of trouble, Jackie boy! I can't always have such nice little changlin's who'll save ye in me place and teach ye how t' read." She gave him a wink and was then gone.

* * *

Jack gave a start and bolted up in his bed. He looked around his cabin. No sheet was tied up in the corner, no dresses left around, nothing to hint of a small child aboard. He got up, grabbed a bottle of rum and took it out on deck, reminiscing on everything that had happened, or he thought had happened on that ship in the past two months.

"Mr. Gibbs, how long since we left Ireland?"

The first mate, who was taking night watch, gave him a strange look.

"Ireland sir? We haven't left the Caribbean in months. Must have been a dream."

Jack gave him a confused look. "What about Mary and Auburn? The mast and…"

"Cap'n, maybe you should get some sleep and uhm, take a break from the rum. Just for a few days. The water and grog is still good down below. Something less… strong."

"Aye Gibbs, keep on course." Jack replied, heading back to his cabin. As he passed all the spots with forgotten memories, her voice flooded his mind.

'_Tell me a story, Mr. Jack.'_

'_I be the fiercest pirate in the entire Caribbean, arr!'_

'_That'll be a pretty scar, Mr. Jack. I'm sure one day you'll tell your little dove or lass about how you got it.'_

Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his worn face and sat back on his bed. He glanced at his desk, noticing a little bundle on top of it.

"I don't remember that…" he said curiously, going to pick it up. The captain opened it and took out a set of pipes, hauntingly familiar. He dumped the rest of the contents out, finding about one hundred pounds and a piece of parchment. He gazed into the dark bag, wondering how so much could fit into such a little sac. Pocketing some of the money in his own money satchel, he picked up the piece of parchment and read:

"_If we shadows have offended, _

_Think but this, and all is mended, _

_That you have but slumber'd here _

_While these visions did appear. _

_And this weak and idle theme, _

_No more yielding but a dream, _

_Gentles, do not reprehend: _

_If you pardon, we will mend: _

_And, as I am an honest Puck, _

_If we have unearned luck _

_Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, _

_We will make amends ere long; _

_Else the Puck a liar call; _

_So, good night unto you all. _

_Give me your hands, if we be friends, _

_And Robin shall restore amends."_

**The End.**


End file.
